Step by Step
by Egyptian Princess of 1290 bc
Summary: takes place after [Aliens in a spaceship]. just how everybody feels, may continue on with romance. HA&BB. PLSR&R CH2 UP!
1. First Breath

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.

* * *

They had been released from the ground not, but a minute ago. Jack lay on the floor smiling up at Angela as she placed a gentle kiss on his lips and smiled at him. Zach sat there watching the two smiling that his friends were alive.

Not too far from that scene another one played. Booth sat on the floor next to Tempe smiling and laughing with her, she was safe, now breathing and alive. His two friends were no longer buried alive and their air supply was no longer limited.

"How you feeling Bones?" Booth asked her cleaning some of the dirt out of her hair.

"I'm feeling fine considering I was just pulled out of the ground." She said laughing.

"good." he mumbled lying on the floor on his back, she copied his move and rested on the dirt ground next to him.

"I love being able to breathe." She said taking in a deep breath to prove her point.

"Yeah it's nice once you have gotten used to it." He joked.

They didn't know why, but after everything that had happened the only way they felt safe was to joke around as if the actual incident was nothing more then a game and the whole time their safety was guaranteed. It seemed that if something went wrong cameras in their life wo0uld stop and everything would be ok, not the actual events that were the exact opposite.

"Where are you taking him?" a female voice pulled them out of their moment and off of the floor.

"He needs to be admitted to the hospital." An EMT spoke to Angela as Hodgins was being lifted onto a stretcher.

"please." Angela begged tears in her eyes.

"Ange, he's been hit by a car, drugged and I cut his leg open, he needs help." Tempe said crawling over to her friend to hold her close.

"I don't want to loose him again." she cried into her friends shoulder.

"I know." Tempe whispered.

A few minutes later Booth was at their sides and spoke.

"The EMT says you can ride with them to the hospital. But you need to be outside as they take him into surgery."

"Really?" she asked smiling. Booth nodded.

Jumping up, Angela embraced Booth and ran off towards the Paramedics smiling as tears ran down her face. As she got in the car Hodgins could be seen taking her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I'm here for you, sweetie." She mumbled as the doors closed.

"Ready to head home?" Booth questioned lending his hand out for Tempe to take.

"sure." She said grabbing it and allowing herself to be pulled up form the ground.

They had been in the car heading for her apartment when she spoke.

"Why won't you take me to church?"

"Not this again." he complained.

"Yes, this again. I want to know."

"Do you really want to go?" he asked knowing there was no sense in arguing with her.

"Yes."

"Ok, I'll take you, but on one condition."

"What?"

"You don't question anything, you understand? Don't go all scientific on me. Ok?"

"ok." she mumbled and sat back as he drove.

* * *

Well I was thinking about continuing this, so it's your guys say. Should I or not? Please review and let me know. Thanks for all your support. 


	2. Second Chance

It was later that night when Tempe was at home did she finally brake down, Booth had left her and she was all alone. She had never felt so lost in her life she had never wanted somebody with her so badly, just to comfort her through the night incase she had nightmares, the previous days events still ran in her mind.

After an hour of crying she soaked in the tub, ate dinner and fell into her bed alone. Sleep would be hard on her, but she knew she needed it because the next day Booth was going to take her to church, so she gave it her best efforts.

Meanwhile, Angela had returned to the hospital after going home to grab a few things. In her hand she carried a little teddy bear with a heart that read 'I Love you This Much'. As she turned the corner to enter Hodgins room she found herself alone.

She quickly turned and ran towards the nurse's station asking where he was.

"Ms. Montenegro, he left on his own will, got up and walked right out, taking a pair of crutches with him." A young nurse explained.

"Damn it Jack." She mumbled turning to leave then stopped as a nurse called her. "Sorry, I'll pay for those." She mumbled pulling out the money needed then rushed home. She had no where to look for him, but knew tomorrow she would try the lab.

The next day Booth sat in the chapel leaning over the side silently praying as Tempe sat at his side taking in her surroundings, everything was so different to her. Crosses were at the front of the building and rows of pews lined the room.

In front of her candles glowed and the stain glass windows offered small passages from the bible.

"What did you pray for?" she asked as Booth sat back next to her.

"That's between me and him." He said looking at her oddly.

"If you prayed for me that's ok." she said.

"I didn't. I prayed," there was a small pause. "For everybody. Everybody got you out of that hole. If one person was gone you would still be there."

"I'm not so sure." She mumbled and he gave her an odd look. "I mean he doesn't really exist."

"Bones. Look where you are." He whispered to her.

"Well I mean if I was down there for some reason, like to spark my belief in him. I obviously would have believed, but I don't."

"Bones." He said again his voice more stern.

"All is saying is I stand by my beliefs and you have yours." She offered him a smile, but he was silent. "What's that smell?"

"The candles Bones." He motioned to the candles burning in front of her.

It was quiet again before she finally spoke up.

"You could pray for me if you wanted, I don't mind."

"Good Bones, because I do every night." He said smiling.

They sat there for another few minutes before finally getting up and walking out of the church.

Meanwhile Angela walked into the lab and headed over to where Hodgins sat studying on something through a microscope.

"Hey." She said walking to his side. "I went to see you last night. I even brought you a bear." She said showing it to him.

"I was released." He lied.

"No you weren't they told me you walked out with a pair of crutches, ones I had to pay for." She said smiling.

"They kept giving me pain killers and drugging me." he said seriously.

"You should have stayed there, you've had surgery, pumped full of drugs, and you need to be lying down."

"I'm fine."

"I'd feel better if you were lying down."

"I can't Angela." He said sternly. "This guy is still out there and I want him caught."

"He will be you just need to get some sleep first."

"I can't sleep." He said. "Every time I close my eyes I'm scared that when I wake up I'll be in the car again, unable to get out. That I won't ever be able to see you again, that I'll die." He said tears in his eyes.

"Sweetie, you're not though."

"That still doesn't stop me from waking up in the middle of the night scared."

"Well maybe you should come to my place. You know that way when you wake up you won't be faced with the fear you'll have me." she said smiling at him.

His face asked her if she was serious, his eyes told her he wanted exactly that.

It was quiet for awhile before Angela broke the silence.

"I'm sorry." She whispered barely audible.

"For what?"

"For acting the way I have been. It's just I care about you so much I never wanted to loose you as a friend if something went wrong."

"Ange nothing can go wrong, I care about you too much to let it." He said getting up and embracing her as she cried.

"I'm sorry Jack."

"It's ok, Ange. What do you say we give this a second chance?"

"I'd really like that." She said moving at arms length to place a kiss on his lips.

Tempe sat quietly in her seat as Booth drove them back to the lab, they still had a lot of work to do on catching the 'Grave Digger' not only that, Tempe still had to study the twin boys bodies before she could release them to the family, and the father was growing rather impatient about it.

As Tempe walked into the lab she headed towards her office while Booth walked over to where Hodgins and Angela sat talking.

"Hey, how you doing?" Booth asked.

"Fine how about you?" Hodgins asked.

"I'm great."

"How's Dr. B?"

"She's fine, just a little rushed, she wants this guy caught before he strikes again."

"We all do." Angela said smiling.

"You guys planning anything?" Booth wondered.

"Yes, we're headed to the fair tonight, want to come? Bring Brennan." Angela said smiling.

"If she'll go." He mumbled as he watched her emerge from her office and walk towards the bodies.

Soon Zach was at her side and Booth rested against the bar behind her listening in on the conversation. Angela worked on the computer giving out possible scenarios as Hodgins offered particle names and locations. Soon Cam was with the group joining in on the task.

As Booth sat back and watched he smiled to himself and thought that after a major event in their lives where almost two friends were lost they all managed to get back on track within a matter of hours as if nothing had happened. After his moment he immediately jumped up and joined the conversation, getting a small smile from Tempe as he put in his own remarks.


End file.
